Apology
by AlexisJayde
Summary: Short one-shot for the DG Forum's Secret Santa Exchange!


**A/N: This is written for the Secret Santa Exchange at the DG Forum. Merry Christmas, writerdragonfly! Prompt: blue, grey, ocean.**

 **I'd also like to preface that this is the first non academic piece of writing to come from me since 2010. Gotta get back in somehow! I hope it's enjoyable!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my universe.**

Ginny Weasley surveyed the quiet scene of the Leaky Cauldron as she lowered herself into one of the booths. The bar was very nearly empty due to the Christmas season; only three other patrons occupied the space, each keeping their gaze very firmly on the drinks before them. Ginny pressed her own bottle to her lips, and the firewhiskey poured down her throat, filling her with a familiar warmth.

The owner of the bar had outdone herself with the holiday decor. Garland was strung throughout the bar, and from it descended dozens of shimmering icicles. The large tree placed in the corner shone with brilliance; dozens of candles hung from the branches, illuminating the baubles that shifted colours every few seconds. Ginny was mindlessly watching blue overtake the green when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Bit early to be drinking, isn't it?" Ginny scoffed as a tall blond man revealed himself, sliding gracefully into the seat opposite her.

"You're one to talk," she noted, motioning towards his mug. Chuckling, he raised the mug towards her before taking a lengthy sip. "And to what do I owe the sheer _pleasure_ of your company?" The sarcasm dripped from her words as she met his gaze, her blue eyes flashing in annoyance.

"You can drop the attitude any time, you know. I want to talk."

"We finished talking last week. I don't have anything else to say."

"I didn't want that, you know." He reached his hand out to grab hers. The moment his skin brushed against hers, her hand jumped back, shocked by the contact. It moved back to the bottle of firewhiskey, her nails digging under the label in an effort to keep her mind steady.

"Bullshit." she snarled harshly, reaching into the pockets of her robe. She withdrew a handful of Sickles, depositing them onto the table before standing up to leave. "You made your own choices, Draco. And you didn't choose me. I'm the one who mistakenly thought there could be anything real between us."

Ginny had only taken a couple steps towards the exit before she felt his hand close around her wrist, pulling her back to face him. She inhaled quickly, detecting hints of hibiscus and pine as he drew her in. Her free hand rested only a couple inches from her wand, but she hesitated in drawing it.

"I'm the one who made a mistake."

She only barely heard his whispers. Reluctantly, she lifted her head, blue eyes meeting grey. Neither of them moved, the silence between them growing louder with each passing moment. After what seemed to be an eternity, Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll hear you out, but don't think I won't hex you once it's over."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here." He tightened his grasp around her and turned. Ginny felt a familiar pull, closing her eyes as they Disapparated with a loud crack.

The next moment, she opened her eyes to gaze upon a large cabin, standing alone next to the sea. It had not been overtaken by the cold December air, and the waves lapped lazily onto the sand. Ginny spun back to the man beside her.

"Good choice." she said lightly, drawing her cloak closer to her to protect from the chilly breeze. Draco smiled slightly, drawing his wand to push open the front door to the cabin. Ginny entered first, shaking her head slightly to expel the chill from her body.

After summoning a pair of drinks from the kitchen, they took a seat together on the loveseat. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes boring into the redhead as he tried to summon the courage to speak.

"Look-" he finally started, though he was soon cut off by a pair of lips rushing to his. He reacted instantly, reaching his hand around the back of her head and pulling her closer. She tasted him tentatively with her tongue, deepening the kiss.

It wasn't until they were both out of breath that they pulled away from one another, panting slightly.

"I'm sorry." he finished, brushing his thumb over the freckles that were splayed haphazardly over her skin.

"You're a bastard, but I do think this is the first time I've ever heard you apologize." Ginny said, laughing slightly.

"And the last." Draco smirked, pulling her back to him.


End file.
